Portable electronic devices such as, for example, smart phones, mobile phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, laptop computers, and other similar computing devices, generally have various modes of operation. During the various modes of operation, various features of a portable electronic device may or may not be available to a user of the portable electronic device. For example, in various modes of operation, the portable electronic device may enter a “sleep” mode or a lower power mode in order to conserve power.
Sometimes it is desirable to have the portable electronic device change modes of operation based upon location or position of the portable electronic device. For example, if the portable electronic device is in a user's hand and is being moved around, this can indicate that the portable electronic device is being used. However, if the portable electronic device is placed on a stable interface such as, for example, a table, then after an amount of time, it may be that the portable electronic device is not being used. Thus, if the portable electronic device is not being used, it may be desirable to change modes of operation of the portable electronic device such that various features and/or functions may be available to the user or such that various features and/or functions are not available to the user.